This invention relates to a new and improved carrying case intended for storage, protection and transportation of equipment or delicate items. More particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved firearm carrying case acceptable by the air carrier industry for transporting firearms on commercial airlines.
In the past, sleeve-like carrying cases fabricated from padded leather or padded canvas were used to protect the firearms from rugged handling by luggage handlers employed by the air carrier industry. On occasion, a person transporting the firearm would carelessly forget to unload the firearm prior to its delivery to a luggage handler. A recorded number of luggage handlers has been either killed or wounded when a loaded firearm in a sleeve-like carrying case had discharged during handling. As a result, the air carrier industry has prohibited the use of sleeve-like firearm carrying cases. Until now, the air carrier industry would only transport firearms if the firearms were stored in hard-shell firearm carrying cases constructed from plastic, metal or the like.
A typical hard-shell firearm carrying case has two metal or plastic shells attached on one side by two mechanical hinges for folding the firearm carrying case opened or closed and releasably attached on the opposite side by two mechanical latches for securing the firearm carrying case closed. Each shell contains a convoluted foam bedding which interlocks with each other upon closing the firearm carrying case. One or two handles are attached to the latching side to facilitate carrying the firearm carrying case.
The major objectives achieved by the hard-shell design are to inhibit displacement of a firearm within a closed carrying case and to absorb impact if jostled or otherwise disturbed. The hard shell primarily absorbs any induced impact, thereby, reducing shock to the firearm which may cause it to discharge, if loaded. The foam beddings nestle the firearm between the interlocking convoluted surfaces to inhibit the firearm from moving within the closed carrying case. Significant movement of the firearm within the carrying case may result in a collision between the firearm and the hard shell or another firearm encased therewith. A collision may cause damage to the firearm and possibly induce a sufficient shock to the firearm to discharge it, if loaded. Also, if the firearm moves within the carrying case, the trigger might drag against the interlocking convoluted surfaces of the foam beddings, thus, pulling the trigger to discharge a loaded firearm.
The effectiveness of the a hard-shell firearm carrying case was demonstrated during experimentation. Prior to its encasement, a chalk line outlining a shot gun was drawn on the convoluted surface of one foam bedding to mark its original position within the hard-shell carrying case. After the carrying case was dropped onto concrete pavement from a height of twenty feet (20'), the carrying case was opened and inspected. The result was that the shot gun had been significantly displaced from its original position inside the carrying case. Repeated drop-testing of the hard-shell case on its various sides and corners reflected the same results. Furthermore, at the conclusion of the experimentation, the hard-shell carrying case was cracked, splintered and perforated with holes exposing the foam beddings.
It is from these considerations and others that the present invention evolved. After presentation of the present invention to several major airlines through the passenger services department, these airlines overcame their initial skepticism and deemed this invention safe, reliable and acceptable for use on commercial air carriers.